Azjael Starsough
Azjael Starsough (ɑzːjɑɛl, "az-jah-el") is a Night Elf Druid apprentice. Though only an initiate Druid, Azjael is several centuries old. After spending several months training in the snowy mountains of Winterspring, Azjael is looking for opportunities to put her skills to test and aid others in the balance of nature. Biography Azjael served as a botanist in Moonglade for many centuries, where she was born. During the days of the Long Vigil, she would help taking care of the sleeping Druids, using her knowledge in Herbalism to keep the Druids healthy. It was then that she befriended Sylendra, the daughter of one of the sleeping Druids that Azjael was tasked to nurse. After the Third War, Azjael decided to pursue a more active role in the protection of the Elven lands and all of its creatures. Seeing as the Cenarion Circle was now more receptive towards female aspirants, she and Sylendra decided to take on the path of Druidism, which she felt was more suited for her than a military career in the Sentinels. Sometime later, Azjael and Sylendra were ordered by their mentor to travel to Winterspring, to study the ways of the Claw from the Timbermaw Furbolg, the ancient reverers of the bear demigods Ursoc and Ursol. Under the tutelage of Margul, the sage totemic leader, the young Druid soon received the gift of Ursoc: the ability to turn into a bear. She was given the name of Bearling by Margul, who felt satisfied with her progress. Sylendra, however, was not gifted with the same ability and was therefore separated from Azjael to continue her studies with Margul. Azjael spent the next several coming months practicing exhaustively in the mountains of Winterspring, in complete solitude. It was then that she unconsciously developed the traits of an ursine, as a result of having spent too much time shapeshifted as one. Recently, Azjael has returned from her pilgrimage, feeling ready to put her abilities to practice. She hasn't seen Sylendra or her former master Margul since. Personality Azjael is lively and laid-back. She likes to garden and drink Cinderbloom tea and enjoys the company of the creatures of the forests. Since her return from Winterspring, she is often inattentive and sleepy and displays loss of memory as well as a constant craving for honey. Abilities Azjael has trained ceaselessly to master the strength and endurance of a bear while being transformed, but she is not yet fully prepared to engage in physical combat. She has proven to be an excellent healer however, both by the usage of herbs as well as Nature Magic. Relations Having spent all her life in the secluded forests of Kalimdor, Azjael does not feel particularly keen or aloof towards the eastern races. Although she respects the pact the Kaldorei sealed with the rest of the allied races, she is not politically minded and refrains from interacting with outsiders as much as she can. Her views mirror those of the Cenarion Circle: she will get along with all who honor life and nature. However, Azjael does feel strongly about the Orcs and the Undead; the former for having defiled the ancient lands of Kalimdor and the latter for being the antithesis of life. Nevertheless, her main interest as a Druid is the balance of nature above the quarrels of mortal races. Category:Night Elf